


【涅柔斯x奥姆】无题

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, daddy - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 短小狗屎，全是梦话。凌晨三点用手机还能指望我写出什么好玩意？





	【涅柔斯x奥姆】无题

**Author's Note:**

> 短小狗屎，全是梦话。凌晨三点用手机还能指望我写出什么好玩意？

没人想得到自己会和曾在自己出生时抱过自己的男人上床。没人能，任何亚特兰蒂斯的子民都想不到，当事人也不能。但事情就是这样发生了，还发生在七海最受人瞩目的两位王之间。

涅柔斯曾和奥姆提起过他出生时的场景，描述了他惊人的啼哭和柔软的手指，但没说多久就开始觉得怪异，随后两人背对着背沉默，难得的失去了再来一次的兴致。

是的，涅柔斯作为奥姆父亲的同辈几乎见证了奥姆的成长，从他还是一个拨弄水母牙牙学语的小不点开始，直到他拿起父亲永无败绩的三叉戟替代他坐上王位。这很不好，但涅柔斯可以在先祖的遗迹里对着所有交叠的三叉戟发誓，他绝对不是一个令人作呕的恋童癖。

他知道奥姆是怎么从无忧无虑的男孩逐渐成为一个冷静强大的战士。在亚特兰娜被放逐前，他并不常见这个金发的宝贝，但是每次拜访，他都能看到君主的特质在不断替代男孩身上的天真和单纯，一点一滴，像海底深处沉静但永远流动的水，直到亚特兰娜判决来的那一天才如海啸般铺天盖地的压向男孩，推上男孩的眉头。

奥姆的年龄还支持不了他应该具备的冷静，但是去他妈的冷静，作为一个儿子他可以痛痛快快地为自己母亲感到悲痛和冤屈。奥姆扑在涅柔斯身上颤抖个不停，声音抽噎，不断地重复叫着妈妈。海底没有眼泪，不然奥姆的痛哭足以湿透涅柔斯的肩头。他不再是那个时时刻刻敲打自己的储君，他又成了那个偷偷溜到贝泽尔采珊瑚被涅柔斯抓包男孩，他和他浅色的金发一样脆弱，和他苍白的肌肤一样柔软。涅柔斯吻他，安慰的吻，吻在他眼下本该滴落眼泪的地方，吻在他脖颈、耳后，以及一切因为强烈的情感而红起来的皮肤。太多的吻，太多的抚摸，奥姆顺从地一并接受，从此涅柔斯代替了他残忍冷酷的亲生父亲成了他新的daddy。这似乎有些像是趁虚而入，但奥姆全心全意地把自己交给了这位红发的国王。

随后没多久，他们有了第一次。奥姆向涅柔斯索要亲吻，以及很多很多能让他感到爱的抚摸，于是涅柔斯从他额头吻起，吻上嘴唇，又一直吻到他下半身的另一张小嘴。

带着一丝引诱，背德，还有再次之后的欲罢不能。奥姆原本就空缺的父爱开始扭曲，像章鱼为了活命主动断掉的腕足，他生平第一次忤逆了自己高高在上的父亲。尽管是在背地里，他也自己赚取了一份想象中不断渴求的、但又大半错误的爱。

他不去想这关系背后的东西，麻痹自己比麻痹任何人都来的容易，何况愉悦的性爱会让人忘掉这些东西。

奥姆找涅柔斯领取“父爱”的频率并不高，一方面是因为他繁重的课程和训练，一方面也是他为了自己的野心和抱负不肯松懈。他知道维科在岸上教自己同母异父的哥哥，他一直知道，只是他不想去说破。维科是他的老师，给过他太多引导和鼓励，奥姆是缺少爱的，他无法舍弃，而维科在他心里的分量足以盖过这小小的背叛。

不过在维科教完第一个学生偷偷上岸时，奥姆也会游去涅柔斯为他搭的珊瑚小屋——他们在那里幽会，在一个小丑鱼穿梭的童真之所里分享糟糕又甜蜜的爱。

奥姆问过涅柔斯，关于他陆地上的哥哥，关于他该如何处置自己的血缘和仇恨，而涅柔斯并不做回答。他不是那种多嘴的男人，他知道奥姆有多信任他，多重视他的意见，他也知道奥姆早已有自己的想法，不过还在为了稀薄亲情和看不见的那一丁点爱随着水波地挣扎。涅柔斯不想左右奥姆，只是用手指缠绕着对方的金发，轻轻地吻他。奥姆，不是七海的奥姆，是他可爱的奥姆。

海底深处难以照见日月的更迭，但时间并不会在这里施舍地放慢脚步。旧王自我放逐堕入海沟深处，新王持着象征血脉与力量的三叉戟步入王座。就像是又一次新生，涅柔斯依然在仪式中央，只是这一次他是在代替奥姆的父亲为男人戴上冠冕，与他一起迎接亚特兰蒂斯山呼海啸般的掌声与呐喊。

他不能再叫奥姆是男孩了，那个趴在他肩头哭泣的男孩早已长成了成熟挺拔的七海之王。他早就意识到了，早在自己不能使用抱着奥姆的姿势的时候就意识到了。但这又有什么关系？谁又能想到登基大典后，海洋领主是怎样跪趴在自己身下承受着一下又一下的撞击和进入？战士的背肌性感又美丽，涅柔斯甚至忍不住为眼下的美景多拍了几下男人的屁股。

但和湄拉婚约的邀请是他始料不及的，虽说这种政治上的结合几乎成了不可更改的传统，可让自己的女儿嫁给自己床上的男人并非每个父亲都能欣然接受。

你有我还不够吗？涅柔斯问。

我只是想让我们的关系更牢固些。奥姆回答，你知道这是最好的选择。

也可以选择你自己嫁给我。涅柔斯在心里说。只是一个心声，不会说出口的。在以前奥姆还是个男孩的时候他可以这样打趣，但现在奥姆是和他地位同等的国王，甚至还要高于他，这个玩笑已经不合适了。

还有，我想和你谈一谈向陆地宣战的事。

奥姆，我的宝贝，你为什么还没改掉不要在床上谈正事的习惯？涅柔斯佯装无奈地叹了口气，拔出阴茎，让乳白的精液从奥姆的后穴流出来漂进水里。

他哄骗奥姆在一个正式的地点重新再问他一遍。他无法拒绝，只是需一个说服和一场完美的表演。


End file.
